Wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly popular. A wireless network may include plurality of wireless devices. In some applications, the locations of some of the wireless devices may be known, while the location of one or more remaining wireless devices in the wireless network may need to be determined. Such determination may be useful for a variety of applications, such as navigation, tracking, and so forth. Improved determination techniques may facilitate the effectiveness of many sensing and communication procedures.